


博士想和干员搞好关系9

by xinghua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghua/pseuds/xinghua
Relationships: 炎博 葬博
Kudos: 40





	博士想和干员搞好关系9

“他最后只是个为胜利活着的工具，抛弃了所有人，所有人也都抛弃了他。”说着冰冷的话，炎客擦过我耳朵的嘴唇却是滚烫的。

他在说以前的我是工具。

那他也是抛弃我的一员吗？

这算是承认我和之前的不同了？

他终于把我和从前那个人放到同一位置看待了吗？

“为什么……要这么说，你明明……那么喜欢他……”脑袋里滚过一堆疑问，我想问清楚，可是每句话说完之前,他都会堵住我的嘴唇。

几次几次地变换角度被他亲吻，从自己嘴里发出的喘息和隐隐约约的水声融合在一起。即使我羞愧地闭上眼睛，也无法阻止这些声音传入耳朵。

粘合的嘴唇间隙，柔软的物体扎了进来。炎客牵引着我的舌头，想把它带到外面。他抚摸我的腰和背，手心热度慰烫进皮肤。

我彻底瘫软了，在他颈间呼出带热气的吐息:“之前就思考过……放心，我不会的。”

难得听到他不含嘲讽的笑声，我抬起眼睛，有意地去探寻他的目光。炎客用胳膊支撑着我，带着耐心俯视我：“在找什么？”

——在医院被伤员拉到了床上，可以确信这绝对是不好的事情。但世上有优先顺序，对于我来说，这个炎客是无可替代的重要存在。

而且，现在他只注视着我，眼中倒映的是我的身影。

如果被在意的人做了这些事，当然想要回应。所以我将无法理清的想法全部丢开，主动靠近他，将发热的脸埋在他的耳边：

“没找什么，再多看看我吧，我会变强的。”

“你只要保持现在这样就好。”我本来放在炎客胸前的双手，不知何时全都握在了他的手掌里。

腰部附近的另一只手带着明确的意志开始行动，把我的外套和病号服剥到了手肘处。我感到不好，试图挣脱，他一口咬在我脖子上。

“啊！！！”我惨叫，身体发直，“你吃了我算了！！”

他又极其轻柔地含住伤口，舌尖拭去流出的血液。这样的刺激让我汗流浃背，胸膛，胳膊、下体，所有相互接触的地方传来炎客的体温。

“吃了你？真急切啊，这里是医护所，公共场合。”

是基建碰到的那次我说的白烂话，他竟然用这个回嘴……不过多亏了炎客的提醒，我终于意识到，再做下去会刹不住闸。

炎客胳膊一松，我飞快地从床上滚了下去。能从他手里逃开，说明他还没有强迫我的意思。

“老实躺平不要乱跑。”我手忙脚乱把衣服扣子扣好拉链拉上，接着夺门而出。

这个场景似曾相识，我没有心情去对比两次逃走的不同心境，光是平复呼吸就要我竭尽全力了。

我去而复返打开自己的病房房门，进去之前黑角对我表示关切:“博士，你的脸好红。锻炼也要有个限度。”

“偶尔一次感觉热血沸腾。”我把半张脸掩在门后，艰辛地说。

医护所非常慷慨，为我和送葬人两个受伤较轻不用卧床的人分配了一间四人病房，让我们不必露宿街头。

送葬人一整天都在办事处兼职系统维修员，到晚上睡觉的时间才回来。

我静静地等待，看他安置好装备，一切处理妥当，脱掉外套坐到床上准备躺下了。我起身去门口关掉灯。

可能是我拉外套拉链的声音有点大，送葬人还没闭上眼。我减小动作幅度，背过身去。

不知道炎客留的牙印子在哪，我扯外套时不小心一刮，立刻痛得龇牙咧嘴。

月光透过窗户射进屋内，我脚下多了一道影子。脚步声传来，送葬人走到我身前。他把我按到床边坐下，慢慢解开我的病号服衣领。

早上我涂药用的器具就放在柜子上。送葬人扭开酒精棉罐，镊子夹起棉球放到我脖颈某块地方。

动作称得上小心谨慎，可是酒精一接触伤口，我还是嘶声缩了缩肩膀:“没事，过几天就会好。”

送葬人眼睛低垂，没反驳也没应声。指腹固定住一片清创纱布，然后拿医用胶带在我脖子上缠了一圈。

处理过程太利落熟练，胶带和纱布平整地分布在皮肤表面。我摸着脖子心情复杂，送葬人受过的伤肯定不比我少。

“和干员‘炎客’相处，您要小心。”他说。

“就只是这样？”我疑惑地问，还以为他会直截了当告诉我炎客太危险了直接处决为好……

“只是这样。”送葬人收好药品，端坐在我对面的床铺。手规规矩矩地平放在膝盖上。

凭借和干员打交道这么久的经验，我可以确信，他还有想说的话，但不懂如何表达。

作为执行员，送葬人经历了太多东西，从履行遗嘱到追击战犯，再到手刃同族。他接受的外部信息过多，而且只收不发，我觉得总有一天这个情绪接收器会过载爆炸。

送葬人充当倾听者时真的做得天衣无缝，可是谁能来听听他的困惑呢？我捧住他的两颊，柔顺的头发嵌进我的手指:

“你还有余韵担心我，好歹为自己考虑一下啊……假如你有无法解决的问题，就找我商量。不明白怎么应对也没关系，我来帮你。”

送葬人抬起一只手覆盖住我的手背，就像我在炮击中对负责人做的那样，不过稍微有些不同。他点头:“好，我会尝试向博士传递情绪。”

对方这么顺从，我怀疑自己不经意用上了命令的口气。

我不想勉强他，于是拿拇指推推他的嘴角，一个怪异的人工笑容就这样完成了:“是自愿的，你不——”

距离我十几厘米远的脸忽然就到了极近的位置。感官瞬间放大，微小的体温差变得明显。

一个吻落在我嘴唇上。

接触非常短暂，表面相碰三秒钟不到就离开。

寂静中，我胸口响起震耳欲聋的鼓声，比以往任何时候都要喧嚣。和他交叠的手触摸到脉搏的跳动，仅仅是这样，我的体温就会上升，呼吸困难。

“还，还有什么要做的？”有一刹那我对自己立下不久的诺言产生了迷茫，这个商量和我想象中的有点差别。

“没有了。”送葬人和我额头抵在一起。

“那今天就到这里……去睡觉？”我被他的鼻息吹得语调飘忽。

他抽身拉上了窗帘，挡住从外面射进来的月光，宽敞的室内被昏暗笼罩。明明视野很暗，但送葬人的五官却不可思议地比刚才更清晰可见。

我机械地爬上床，手放在被子上，鬼使神差地开口:“晚安。”

隔壁床的人回答:“晚安。”

tbc.


End file.
